Angela Sharon Jackson
by RossRachelForever
Summary: Daniels wife of about a month is taking by the gould as a slave. WHen SG1 finds her will she be able to help them in the fight against the Gould? Find out, chapter 5 is up. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N: Ok guys I have a new fic that I have been thinking about for the past two weeks and has been driving me crazy. I'm still doing my other Stargate fic but I decided that I couldn't wait anymore so I'm going to work on this one. I'm going to alternate them, do a chapter on this one then a chapter on the other one. This chapter is a au Daniel/oc. The other character is based on Sha'ra but isn't her just based on her. This chapter is going to be a prequel, tell you about the characters and what happened leading up to the time for the first chapter. So here we go, oh I don't know how long this chapter is going to be but it is the prequel so just bare with me.

Characters

Angela Sharon Jackson, 24 and Daniel's wife. They have been married about 3 weeks. They dated for 3 years and have known each other all their lives. Angela is a RN at the SGC and is Janet's best friend. Her family was killed in a accident when she was ten years old and Daniel's parents took her in. She is called Angel or Shari by her close friends and Daniel.

Daniel Jackson, 29, not much really different except he didn't stay in abydose. Sha'ra (aka Angela) was already with him.

Janet Frasier, 28 best friend of Angela and Daniel. She is the head doctor at the SGC. Not much different with her except she wasn't married and she grew up with Daniel and Angela.

The rest of the characters are as you know them, except Jack and Sam are together.

The attack

Daniel was working in his lab on an artifact that he had received from one of the sg teams the day before when he heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up and saw Angela in the door and smiled.

"Hey Princess, come on in." He said.

She walked in and over to him and he reached up and pulled her into his lap. "Your busy aren't you." She said when see saw the artifact.

"It's ok I'm almost finished." He said, "And I can stop for you." He said kissing her on the check. "Whatcha need?"

"Nothing, just taking a break, nothing really to do, so Janet said I could come up here." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

Daniel smiled and wrapped his arms around her some more and then looked at his watch to see what time it was.

"Hey have you eaten?" he asked.

"No." She said with her eyes close.

"Well it's 1:00 want to go up to the commissary and get something to eat?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Yea that sounds good." She said but didn't move.

He laughed, "Well baby if you want to get some food your going to have to get up so that I can also."

"But I'm comfy." She said opening her eyes.

He smiled, "We can cuddle later, I'm hungry."

She sighed and got up, "Your mean when your hungry." She said with a fake pout on her face.

"Yea but you should have known that by now." He said getting up and kissing her nose.

"You would think that wouldn't you." She said sarcastically.

He laughed and grabbed her hand, "Come on princess let's go eat." He said and started leading her to the commissary.

When they got there a few minutes later they got some food and set down. He looked at her and saw that she looked extremely tired, "Angel, when was the last time you rested?" He asked.

"I don't know, with all the teams coming in the past few hours it's been a while I know." She said picking at her food and getting a bite of it.

He sighed "Yea I know that's been rough." He said smiling at her encouragingly.

The rest of the time they eat in silence with him looking up at her every few minutes. When they were done a few minutes later they put their plates up and headed back to Daniels lab.

When they got there she went and laid down on his couch, "Janet said that if I wanted to I could lay down and if she needed me she would call here, or have me paged."

He smiled at her and then went over to a self and got something down from it and walked over to her. "Here's a blanket." He said covering her up with it and kissing her. "Get some rest." He said even thought she was already asleep.

He smiled and went back to his desk and started working on the translating again. About an hour later the sirens started announcing an incoming wormhole.

"Oh hell," he said and looked over at Angela.

He got up and walked over to her and gently shook her. "Angel, wake up we need to get to the Gate Room," he said.

"Not again." She said opening her eyes.

"I know, I know but we need to." He said rubbing her face. "Come on the sooner we get there the sooner you can be done and we can go home."

She nodded and got up with Daniels help. He gave her and hug and then grabbing her hand led her to the control room. When they got there they walked over to the rest of sg1 and looked at the gate.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well we thought it was a team coming in but there was never a code sent and there isn't any communication." Carter said.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Daniel, "What Carter means is we don't know what the HELL is going on."

Carter glared at him but stayed quite and Daniel and Angela laughed. However the laughter stopped when two gould cam in through the iris.

"Oh crap." Daniel and Jack said at the same time.

"Daniel?" Angela said in a tired scared voice.

Daniel turned to her and grabbed her hand, "It's ok Sweetie theirs just two of them." He said softly and she nodded.

"Daniel I hate to brake it to you but more of the snake heads just came in." Jack said.

Daniel looked out, "Shit." he then looked at Angela, "Whatever we do try to stay with us ok?" He told her and she again nodded. He gave her a brief hug and then waited on Hammond to tell them what to do. A few seconds later an airman came in with several P90s and handed them to SG1 and one to Angela and Hammond. Daniel looked at her and winked and got a week smile in response.

"Ok people get ready to defend the Mountain. SG1 go down to the Gate Room with the airman, Angela go with them and stick close." Hammond said and they all nodded.

That was the last time Daniel had been close to Angel. The fight had lasted all of about 5 minutes. One of the Gould grabbed Angel and activated the Stargate from his wristband and they all went through.

"ANGEL!!!!!!!!" Daniel screamed trying to go but the gate shut down.

Ok well there is the Prologue the first chapter well be up soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Talk to you soon.


	2. Dreams and the Mission

Chapter 2

The Dream and Mission

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm glad that so far it looks like people are enjoying it and I am really happy about that. Well here is the first real chapter, hope you enjoy it and please review when you can.

Responses to my Reviewers

s.g.f.(star gate freak): Thanks!!! I'm glad you like the chapter. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Muave: Thanks I'm glad you liked it. Especially the name thing, it took me a while to get that worked out. The characters seemed to make since, I wanted Daniel and Janet to be close friends. I like Daniel/Janet so I didn't want to leave her out. As for the RN I was just having her go with him since they had been having a busy day and she might need to be there anyways, so instead of them having to track her down she went with him. Does that make since? If not I'll think of another reason. ;D ï well thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Talk to you soon.

Ok now that I have responded to your reviews I can start the chapter. Enjoy!!

Jack was having one of his Bar b que's at his house for SG1, as well as some other people at the SGC. Some of the people were outside but because it was starting to get cold most of them were inside. Daniel was hanging out with Teal'c and Jack while Angela was with Sam and Janet.

Towards the later part of the evening the guys were joking around when Sam came up to them and stood next to Daniel. When he noticed her there he smiled, "Hey Sam, what's up?" He asked.

"There's something wrong with Angela. She's just looking kind of tired but she wont talk to us. Janet's sitting with her now but I think you might need to go over. Maybe she'll tell you what's wrong." Sam said worried.

Daniel nodded, "Ok I'm on my way. It's pretty late she's probably just over tired. She gets that way when she is tired."

Sam nodded and he walked over to the couch and bent down in front of Angela and gave her a loving smile.

"Hey are you ok? I think you scared Sam and Janet." He told her grabbing her hand.

"I can't breath, can we go outside?" She asked.

He looked at her, "Sweetie it's pretty cold and your getting over a bad cold." He said.

"Please Danny, I really can't breath, there's to many people. Just for a few minutes?" She pleaded.

He sighed, "Ok if you well wear your Jacket and hat." He told her.

She groaned but knowing her fiancée he wouldn't relent, "Ok." She said.

"Good I'll go get them." He said winking at her. "and tell Janet and Sam your ok."

She smiled at him, "Ok." She said.

He kissed her check, "I'll be right back."

"Ok." She said.

Daniel walked over to wear the coats were and picked up his and Angela's jacket and her hat. He then started back to her when he saw Janet and Sam. He walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey guys, she's ok, she just can't breath in here, to many people. I'm going to take her outside for a few minutes." He told them.

Janet scowled at him, "Daniel, she's getting over a cold."

"I know Janet, that's why I got her jacket and hat. We're not going to stay out there long, just to give her a little while to breath." He told her.

She continued to scowl but nodded, "Ok just not very long."

"I know Janet." He said smiling at her. "I'm going to go now, before she thinks I forgot about her."

Sam smiled, "Ok, I'll go get a couple blankets for you."

"Thanks Sam." He said and then headed towards Angela.

When he got there he handed her, her jacket and hat and put his own jacket on. When he had his on he bent down and helped her with the sleeve she was having problems with.

"There you go." He said gently.

"Thanks Danny." She said.

"Your welcome." He told her and then bent down and zipped the zipper, "Janet will kill me if your not zipped up."

She laughed, "Yea she would."

He smiled, "She scowled at me the whole time I was over there telling her and Sam that you are ok, just need some air. But I didn't let it get to me." He said and she laughed.

He picked up her hat and put it on her, "There now you're all ready. Let's go, Sam is supposed to be getting some blankets."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well I'm sure Jack has told her you like to lay under the stars and since it's cold, she decided to get some just incase you talk me into it." He said looking at her.

She smiled, she did like laying under the stars in Daniels arms. She always had, it was something they had done since she could remember. She looked at Daniel and smiled knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Ahh hell I shouldn't have mentioned it." He said laughing as he melted at her look. "Ok but not for long, don't want Janet, Sam and Jack kicking my ass if you get sick again."

She laughed and hugged him, "Thank you Danny."

"No problem you little devil, you know I can't resist that smile." He said kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yea that's why I did it." She said and he laughed.

Sam came out about that time and smiled at them hugging, "Hey Daniel here's the blankets."

He looked up from Angela and smiled at Sam, "Thanks Sam." He said and took the blankets.

"No prob, don't stay long Janet's already pacing." She said laughing.

Daniel smiled, "We won't, just for a few minutes." He said more towards Angela than Sam.

Sam laughed and Angela's face, "ok, I'll tell her."

"Thanks Sam," He said and smiled as she went back in.

He then let go of Angela and laid one of the blankets on the grass and then set down. He smiled at Angela and held up his arms, "Come here Angel." He said.

She bent down and went into his arms and went down with him as he laid them back and pulled the blanket up over them. She rolled a little bit tell she could see the stars and snuggled into his arms.

"Comfy baby?" He asked as she snuggled into him.

"Yea," She said closing her eyes.

He smiled, "Good," And closed his eyes as well.

"Daniel!!" a voice said, "Daniel wake up."

Daniel rolled his head, "Wha?" he said.

"Daniel wake up we have a briefing in about thirty minutes." Jack said.

"Damit that was a dream," Daniel said laying his head back on his desk.

"Nother dream about Angela?" Jack asked him.

"Yea it was about the bbq about a month before we were married. I think that was the one that you took the picture of us outside." Daniel said smiling at the picture he had on his desk.

"We'll find her Daniel, we'll find her." Jack said.

"Yea I know." Daniel said, "But we're not getting any closer to her sitting here. Let's go to that briefing."

Jack smiled, "I was about to say that." He said sarcastically.

"I've been hanging out with you to much." Daniel said and Jack laughed.

They walked out of Daniel's lab were he had been working on an artifact and had fallen asleep and had had the dream. They then headed to the briefing room were the rest of the team and General Hammond were waiting.

Daniel looked at them when they arrived and smiled softly, "Sorry guys, I forgot about the briefing, and fell asleep."

"That's all right Daniel, it wasn't suppose to start for a few more minutes anyways. But since your all here lets go ahead with it." Hammond said and Daniel smiled in relief.

Sam started telling about what they had found with the prob they had sent that morning and that the world looked peaceful. She also said that it didn't look like there was any natives but there was a building not far from the gate. Daniel set up a little bit and listened a little more. Hammond nodded for her to keep going.

"Teal'c recognized a symbol on the building, he thinks it could be a Gouuld slave prison." Sam said looking at Daniel.

"WHAT!!" He said.

Hammond looked at Teal'c, "Teal'c do you think that Angela might be there?"

"It is a good possibility GeneralHammond." Teal'c said.

Hammond nodded, "Do you think you could go in there and get her without being found out?"

"Indeed, there is also a possibility that they will find out about our presence, or that AngelaJackson well not be there." Teal'c said.

"I know that and i think we all do. However she is a important part of our program, so i want to do the best we can to get her back. You have a go, go and see what information you can get and see if Angela is there. If she is do what you can to get her back." Hammond said.

Sam and jack nodded, "Yes sir."

Daniel smiled softly, "Yes sir." He echoed and Teal'c nodded his head.

Jack looked at his team, "Come on guys, lets get this show on the road." He then got up and headed out the door with the rest of the team following behind him.

A couple hours later the team was in the gate room ready to go. They were waiting for the gate to dial up and Daniel was pacing back and forth.

"DANIEL WHOULD YOU STOP THAT!!" Jack said and Sam smirked

"Stop what?" Daniel asked not even knowing he was pacing.

"Pacing," Jack said sarcastically.

Sam laughed, "I think your driving the Colonel crazy Daniel."

"Ya think!" Jack said.

"Ok I know."

"That isn't what you were supposed to say," He replied.

"Sorry," She said trying to hide her smile.

"No your not," He said

"Yea your right I'm not," She said laughing.

Before Jack could comment again the gate opened and looked up to General Hammond.

"SG1 you have a go." He said and Sam went bounding up the ramp with Jack behind her making another snide remark.

Daniel laughed, "That was fun."

Teal'c smiled, "Indeed it was DanielJackson."

Daniel laughed and went through the gate. When he and Teal'c arrived on the other side Jack and Sam were patrolling the area. Sam looked up at them and sighed.

"Well looks clear so far." She told them.

"Yea," Jack agreed. "Let's go check those buildings out."

"Ok." Sam said and they all headed towards the buildings.

When they got there Jack signaled Daniel and Teal'c to stay were they were and keep a look out since it looked like there was only one entrance and exit to the building. He then nodded with his head to Sam to come with him. When they got in there what they saw made there eyes go wide.

"Sir it looks like Teal'c was right that this is a Gouuld slave planet." Sam said.

"Yea, let's look around and see what or who we can find." Jack said.

"Sounds good," She replied.

They went looking around to see if they could find Angela. About five or six minutes of looking and seeing that most of the people were dead or close to it and were about to give up Sam stopped.

"Sir?" She said.

"Yea?" He answered back, stop walking and going back to her.

"I think we found her," She said almost smiling.

A/N: Ok it took me a while to decide how I should end this, weather I should stop there or go on and let Daniel know they had found her. But I finally decided I would stop there. I know it's short but I'll try to have the next chapter longer for you. Please review if you can, talk to you soon.


	3. Finding her

Chapter 3

Finding her

A/N: Hey I'm back, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review when you can I appreciate them a lot. Talk to you soon, Liz.

Responses to Reviews

Muave: thanks for the review; I'm glad you liked it. Didn't mean to confuse you but since you liked that I guess its ok. ï I hope you like this chapter, talk to you soon, happy thanksgiving, (is that the holiday your celebrating?) talk to you soon, liz.

Not that I've responded to your reviews I'll go on with the chapter. Hope you like, talk to you later.

Jack walked the rest of the way to Sam and looked in the cell and saw the unconscious figure and then back at Sam.

"I think your right Carter," He said, "Ya think you can open that gate without us having to blow it? Don't want to attract any attention."

"Yea I think I can," she said and pulled out some equipment she had found that could open doors and cells. She then got to work on the door and a few minutes later she heard a click and the cell door opened up. She put the equipment back in its bag and back into her pack, and then stood up and looked at Jack.

"Good job Sam, stay and keep watch." He told her.

"Yes sir," She said and stood guard in front of the cell as Jack went in.

Jack went in and over to were the young woman was and bent down next to her. He reached out and felt for a pulse on her neck.

"Come on sweetie, give me a sign your still with us," He said and then finally found a pulse, "Good girl, now are you breathing?"

He gently rolled her over on to her back and bent down to feel and watch for her breathing. When her felt the breath on his cheek and saw her chest rise he smiled. He set back up and reached out and felt her forehead and winced.

"Well you defiantly have a fever, but your cold. Course it isn't very warm in here, and your laying on cement with rags on. I'd probably be sick and cold to." He said softly.

He then took his vest off and laid it down next to him, he then took his jacket off and gently raised her up and leaned her against him. When he had her sitting up against him he put the jacket on her and zipped it up. He then put his vest back on and gently picked her up carried her out of the cell and stopped next to Sam.

"How is she doing sir?" Carter asked

"Well she's got a pulse and is breathing, that's the good news. But she's got a high fever, she was in some pretty bad conditions in that cell, the ass holes. We need to get her to the SGC as soon as possible." He said.

"Yea," She agreed.

"Let's go," He said.

"Yes sir," She answered.

"Jack, Sam get out of there, there are some Jaffa on there way, I don't know where they are but Teal'c sensed them." Daniel's voice came from Jacks shoulder.

"Carter tell them to start for the gate and dial up." Jack said since he had Angela in his arms.

"Yes sir," She said, "Daniel, Jack says for you and Teal'c to start for the gate and dial it up."

"What about you?" Daniel asked.

"We're on our way." Sam said

"Ok, be careful," He said

"You to," Sam said

"Ok Carter, go behind me I can't really shoot with Angela here, so you get to have all the fun." He told her.

"Yes sir," She smiled and he smiled back.

"Let's go," He said and they left the building and started running in the general direction of the gate.

When they got closer to the gate Jack saw Daniel and Teal'c waiting for them, "DANIEL GO THROUGH AND GET JANET TO THE GATE ROOM!!!" Jack yelled and saw Daniel nod and jump in.

Teal'c stayed close to the gate with his weapon ready to defend them if they needed it. "Sir their behind us," Carter yelled.

"Ok, TEAL'C get ready the snake heads are on are asses." He yelled and Teal'c looked around. "Ok let's run a little faster."

They speed up and were at the gate, in no time and went throw while Teal'c started firing at something. A few seconds after they arrived, Teal'c came throw along with a blast from one of the other Jaffa and everyone ducked.

"SHUT THE DAMN IRIS!!!!!!!!!" Jack yelled and soon after the iris closed.

"Everyone alright?" Jack asked and they all answered him that they were, except for Daniel who had seen Angela in Jacks arms and were walking towards him.

"Danny, you ok?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." He said and then reached them.

He reached up and brushed some hair out of her face and winced at how hot she was, "we found her." He said to no on unparticular.

"Yea Danny and she's alive, but is pretty sick." Jack told him.

Daniel nodded and reached out, "Can I have her?" He asked.

Jack just nodded and handed her over to Daniel. Just about then Janet and a medical team came in and she ran over to Daniel, "Ok why was I called?" She said not noticing Angela in Daniels arms. Daniel turned around and looked at her, "We found her Janet."

"Daniels still in shock, Doc," Jack said, "She has a pretty bad fever. She was in some pretty crappy conditions. She's just in rags, I put my jacket on her, she was laying on cold wet cement like floor."

Janet nodded, "Thanks Jack," She told him then looked at Daniel, "Hey why don't you let us put her on a stretcher and get her to the infirmary."

Daniel didn't want to let go of her, and Janet saw this, "You can come with us; you need to come to the infirmary anyways for you post mission check up, but let us put her on a stretcher."

Daniel seemed to think about it for a minute and then nodded, "Ok."

Janet smiled and nodded for her team to come. They brought the stretcher over and one went to take her from him but backed off when Daniel glared at him. Janet nodded to the guy to let him put her down and the guy let it go.

Daniel walked over to the stretcher and bent over and gently laid her down. He then pulled up and watched as they started pushing her to the infirmary.

Jack walked up be hind him and but his hand on his shoulder, "Come on Danny boy, let's follow."

"Yea," Daniel agreed, "Jack?"

"Yea?"

"You think you could get me out of the briefing?" Daniel asked.

"Yea that can be arranged, Angela's more important; Sam, Teal'c and I can brief Hammond on it." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack." Daniel said.

"No problem."

They walked the rest of the way to the infirmary in silence, and when they got there, they went to their normal beds, except for Daniel. He went to Angela's bed and stood next to it while Janet checked her out. She didn't realize that he was there for several minutes and when she did she didn't say anything just went on with her work. When she was finished she walked over to him and smiled.

"She's going to be ok Daniel. She has a bad case of Pneumonia but I working on getting her on an antibiotic for that." She explained, "She also has some marks on her back that indicate she was probably hit by a whip or something."

Daniel nodded and almost smiled, "Why is she unconscious?"

"She has a very high fever, Daniel, that's more than likely why she is unconscious."

"So she'll stay that way tell it goes down?" He asked.

"Yea," Janet answered and he nodded.

"Janet shouldn't we get her into something that doesn't have holes in it?" He asked, worried about what she would do if she woke up in the infirmary in the holy rags that really didn't cover much.

"Yea, I'm going to keep her in jacks jacket tell I finish with you guys. I've got her on the antibiotics, so I'm going to go do your check up and then I'll get some scrubs for her, and get her into those." She told him and then before he could ask she smiled, "and you can help."

He smiled for real that time and she laughed, "Come on Daniel, the sooner we get those done the sooner she can be in something that resembles clothes."

He smiled and followed her to a near by bed, and cooperated with her for the next thirty minutes while she checked him out, asked questions and gave him a shot. When she was done with him she told him that he could go back to Angela while she finished with the rest of the team.

"Hey I have some of her PJ's in our quarters, would it be ok if I went and got them?" He asked.

"Yea, that would be fine, Daniel." She said and he smiled.

"Cool I'll be back in a few minutes." He said jumping off the bed and heading out of the infirmary.

She laughed and went on to Jack, "He's coming out of shock."

"Good, and I'm glad she's going to be ok." Jack said.

"Yea, I am to." She said and went on with the post mission check up for him.

Daniel got the PJ's that he had been after and then headed back out of the quarters when he remembered something else. He ran back to the bed and picked up a black floppy stuffed dog. When he was convinced he had what he needed to make her feel at home again he left the room and headed back to the infirmary.

When he got in there he looked around for Janet and saw her with Sam. He smiled and went back over to Angela's bed. He put the PJ's down at the foot of the bed and walked on closer to her head.

"Hey princess, I'm back. Your going to be ok soon, you're in the infirmary and Janet is taking good care of you. I got you your favorite pair of PJ's and you stuffed dog from our quarters. I thought you would be happier with your PJ's. Then when I was leaving the room I remember Floppy and that you would probably want him, so I went back in and got him." He told her laying the dog down next to her.

He then bent down and kissed her check, "Love you princess. I've missed you so much." He said as he raised up a little and brushed her check.

He set there brushing her check every once in a while for what seemed to him like just a few minutes, but was actually a long time. That was how Janet fond him about forty minutes later after getting done with the rest of his teams checkups.

She walked slowly over to the bed and smiled, that was a sweet scene. She sighed not wanting to break it up but knowing she needed to so they could get her in the Pajamas.

"Daniel." She said softly and he jumped, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm done with the rest of SG1's checkups. Why don't we get her into those pajamas?"

He nodded and gently got off the bed, "Yea sounds good."

As they worked Janet smiled at the stuffed dog laying next to Angela. She looked up at Daniel as he was carefully putting her arm through the arm hole of the shirt and smiled, he was going to go back to his normal cheerful self soon, and was almost there already. She smiled again and then the curiosity about the dog he had brought with him got to her. She knew it was a stuffed animal and that he had gotten it for her, but she didn't know the story behind it.

"Hey Daniel?" she asked.

"Yea Janet?" He answered back.

"What's the story behind the dog?" She asked nodding towards the stuffed animal.

He smiled, "I got if for her about three days after we got engaged. This mission came up and we knew it would take a while. The day before we left we had the briefing, and got the ok from Hammond and started working on the supplies we needed. Then I remembered I had to tell Angela and came down here were she had fallen asleep cause there wasn't anything for her to be doing. I hated to wake her up to tell her about the mission but I didn't want her to hear it from anyone else. So I walked over to her and woke her up."

Flashback

Daniel walked over to where Angela lay sound asleep and set down next to her. He watched her for a few minutes as she slept peacefully and then he slowly reached out and touched her face.

"Angel, wake up sweetie." He said gently.

She set up quickly at that and looked around, "What's wrong?"

He laughed not realizing that she had been sleeping so lightly, yet so peacefully, "Easy sweetie, its ok." He soothed and she looked at him and smiled.

"Not have anything to do, so you decided to come wake me up from a good sleep?" She asked sarcastically.

"No. Angela we got a mission today, we're leaving tomorrow morning." He told her, "I don't know how long we're going to be gone. The people on the world we're going to are in danger and need our help. It could take days or weeks," He told her softly and watched her reaction.

The look on her face broke his heart, cause as soon as he finished the last part a look of pain with over her face. She looked away trying to hide it but he had already seen it. He reached out and pulled her to him.

"I guess this means our trip to the cabin is out." She said trying to hold back the tears.

He winced when she said that, he had promised to take her to his cabin he had that no one knew about. They were supposed to go that weekend.

"Yea it is." He said kissing her forehead.

She knew he didn't mean to but those words broke her heart even more. She buried her head in his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I know you were excited about the trip, we'll go as soon as I get back, I swear." He said rocking her gently trying to calm her down.

"It won't be the same." She cried.

"Why not?" he asked her softly.

"Cause it won't be right after we were engaged, and it won't be our anniversary, it won't be as special." She said into his chest.

"Yes it will."

"How?"

"Because we well still be together, I know this weekend is special, but so will that one when I get back. We'll be together, just you and me. I swear." He said kissing her forehead again.

All Angela did was nod; he hugged her a little tighter and then gently pulled her away so he could see her.

"I love you Angela, you know that right?"

"Yes," She said softly, "I love you too."

"I bet we could get Janet to let you stay with her, if you want." He said softly and she nodded, "Would you like that?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"Good." He said pulling her back to him and laying her head on his shoulder. He reached up and pulled her hair out of its pony tail and ran his hand through it. He had learned that that soothed her faster than anything would when she was upset.

After a little bit Daniel gently pushed a little bit and looked at her and smiled. She whimpered at being pushed away but when she saw his smile she gave him a small smile back.

He kissed her nose, "Why don't you go talk to Janet, I have a couple things I need to do, on and off base. I know you have a couple more hours on your shift, I should be done by then and come and getcha, Ok?" he said.

She nodded, "Ok."

He smiled, "So see you in a couple hours?"

"Three, I have three hours left." She said grinning.

He smiled, "Ok three hours."

She got up off his lap and gave him a sarcastic smile, "Have fun."

"I could drop and artifact on my foot, that would entertain you for a couple hours." He said laughing.

"No that's ok; go do what you need to do." She said.

He smiled and stood up, reached out and pulled her to him in a hug.

"I love you, see you in a few hours," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Yea," She said.

"K, have fun," He said slowly walking towards the door of the infirmary.

"I'll try," she said sarcastically and he laughed.

"I love you," He said.

"Love you too," She said and watched him walk off.

A few hours later, having nothing else better to do, she was needlessly staring at a patient that was getting better every minute that passed. She knew she didn't need to be standing over him watching him, but she didn't care, she was bored.

"Angela?" She heard a voice behind her.

She jumped and turned around to see Janet standing there.

"Oh hey Janet, what's up?" she asked ant turned back to the patient.

"Well for one, you don't have to stand over him, he's going to be fine," Janet said smiling a little knowing how bored she was.

"I know, just didn't have anything else to do," Angela said.

"Well your off now," Janet said and then continued before Angela could say anything, "Daniels back, he looked for you in here but since your hiding in this curtain he couldn't find you, so he came to me. You can go no, I he has something planed for you tonight."

Angela smiled at her and stepped away from the bed, "In that case I'm out of here... where is he anyways?"

"He's right behind me, on the other side of the curtain," Janet said.

Daniel having heard Angela's question stuck his head through the curtain and smiled, "Hey Angel," He said and she grinned.

Janet rolled her eyes and walked out of the curtained area. Angela followed her and was engulfed in a hug. She giggled and hugged him back. A few seconds later she pulled back and looked at him.

"Can we please get out of here?" she asked.

"Yep," he said and kissed her on her nose.

"Cool let's go," She said and pulled away and headed to the exit of the infirmary.

Daniel laughed and followed her, waving to Janet on the way out. When he caught up to her he grabbed her hand and walked beside her to the elevator.

She looked at him and grinned, and then something hit her, "Danny where are we going? I'm just in scrubs."

He smiled, "Don't worry; we're just going back to the apartment. I've got dinner fix and something for you." He told her.

"Something for me?" She asked and he nodded, "What?"

"It's a surprise." He told her.

She looked at him but didn't say anything else and leaned up against the back of the elevator. He smiled on the other side knowing she was trying to work out what he had for her. She would find out soon, but right now they had to get home.

About thirty minutes later they arrived at their apartment building and he parked the car. He got out and walked over to her side and opened her door, and helped her out. He looked at her in her eyes.

"Are you ok sweet heart?" He asked softly pushing some hair out of her face.

"Yea, just thinking," She said.

"Ok," he said and then led her into the building and to the elevator.

When they got into the apartment she went to her room and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. She then went into the living room and found Daniel putting food on the table. She smiled and walked over there to him.

"What we having?" She asked.

"Your favorite, Spaghettis with meatballs, I made you extra meatballs to." He said smiling at her.

She grinned, "Yummy." She said, "When we eat?"

"In a few minutes, I want to give you your surprise." He said smiling at her.

She grinned wider, "Ok." She said and he laughed.

He grabbed her hand and led her into his room and let her sit on his bed. He then turned to the closet and pulled something out. He turned back around and walked over to her and gave it to her.

"Open it," He said softly and she obeyed happily and started opening the box.

When she pulled out what was inside tears came to her eyes, "You got me the stuffed dog I've wanted for so long." She said hugging it to her and smiling.

"I knew you were going to take the news hard, so I talked to General Hammond and got him to let me off base for tonight, we're leaving at about 12 tomorrow so he didn't see any reason for us to stay on base. So I finished what I had to do and went and got this for you. I thought maybe it would be something for you to have when I'm away." He said smiling at her.

She smiled, "Thank you Danny." She said scooting over to him and hugging him.

"You're welcome Angel." He said hugging her back and kissing her check.

They set there for a little while holding each other, Angela's new stuffed animal on her lap and her head on his shoulder. Daniel sighed and rubbed her arm trying to get her attention. She looked up at him and smiled and he returned it.

"Ready to go eat?" He asked.

"Yea," She said.

"Let's go." He said and stood up pulling her up with him.

She laid the dog down on Daniels bed and followed him out of the room and to the kitchen.

End Flashback

Janet smiled, "She took it with her to my house. She told me you had given it to her, but didn't tell me when."

Daniel smiled, "Well now you know." He said.

She laughed, "Yep."

By this time they had gotten her into the pants and had her under the blanket. Daniel gently placed the stuffed dog next to her and wrapped her arm around it, and then covered her that arm up. He then looked at Janet and sighed.

"Janet, if you don't mind I want to sit with her for a little bit. Then I think I'll go to our quarters and rest." He told her.

Janet smiled and nodded, "That's fine, just tell me when you leave and I'll make sure that you find out if she wakes up."

Daniel smiled, "Yea I will." He said.

Janet nodded and walked of, with Daniel watching her. He then turned to look at Angela and reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to stay with you for a little while, before I go to our quarters. Janet's promised that when you wake up she'll come get me. I won't ever be far, I promise." He told her gently.

He set there for a couple of hours talking to her, not knowing if she could hear him or not. Then when the infirmary started getting quite he decided he would go to their quarters. So he stood up, bending over and kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to go so the rest of the people can get some peaceful sleep. I'm going to tell Janet so she knows; I promise I won't be far. See you in a little while Angel." He said standing up and making sure she was tucked in good before he set out to find Janet.

When he found her he told her he was going to the quarters and she nodded and reassured him that she would come and get him if anything changed. He smiled and left the infirmary and went to his quarters and laid down. He closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

A/N: ok I know that was incredibly long but it had to be or it wouldn't have mad since. I can't decide if I want to have him have another flashback while she is still unconscious or have her wake up...or both. Help me if you can, I know what the flashback will be but I can't decide if I should do that then have her wake up or both. Tell me what you think and I'll take it to heart. Your opinions mean a lot. Talk to you soon, please review and tell me what you think and your opinion on what I should do


	4. Waking up

Chapter 4

Waking up

A/N: Hey I'm back, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've had it planned out for a while but was to busy to write it out. Please Review if you can, they are appreciated. Talk to you soon, Enjoy!!!

Responses to Review

Mauve: Thanks, glad you liked it, and thanks for the advice. Hope you like this one, talk to you soon, Enjoy.

MEP: Thanks I'm glad you like the story, hope you continue to like it, talk to you soon, Enjoy.

Ok now that I have responded to your reviews I'll get on with the chapter.

Janet was doing some paper work in her office when one of her head nurses came running in. She looked up to see what the noise was about and immediately knew something was wrong when she saw the nurses face.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Angela has woken up but she's freaking out, we can't get her to calm down. I think she hit her arm on the side rail. I didn't want to do anything tell we got you, so I told the others to try to hold her gently while I came and got you." She said.

Janet palled, "Ok go check on them, I'm going to go get Daniel. Put her in one of the isolation rooms, so she doesn't wake any of the sick patients and so that we can give Daniel a little privacy with her." Janet said as she walked out of the office.

"Should we put restraints on her so she doesn't hurt herself?" The nurse asked.

"No, knowing Angela that'll just upset her more, try talking to her, telling her she's safe, and that Daniel is on his way." Janet said.

The nurse nodded and turned around and went back to Angela. After she watched the nurse leave she went running to Daniel's quarters. She didn't bother to knock, she just opened the door and ran in and over to his bed.

"Daniel wake up," She said shaking him.

"Huh?" He said still half asleep, and then he realized that it was Janet sitting next to him and he set up. "What is it, what's wrong?" He asked fully awake.

"Angela woke up screaming and scared. One of my head nurses came in and told me, she said that Angela hit her arm against the rail of the bed. I told her to put her in the isolation rooms to prevent her from waking the other patients up and that will give you some privacy with her." Janet said

"Oh god," He said, "they didn't put restraints on her did they?"

"No, I told her not to, just to hold her down and talk to her and tell her she was safe. I didn't want her to get anymore upset." Janet said

Daniel nodded, "Ok, good." He said and pulled his shirt on and got off the bed.  
  
He turned to Janet and looked at her, "Let's go," He said and led her out of the door.

Janet nodded afraid he was mad at her for making him go rest a few hours ago when Angela had been kind of moving around.

"Daniel, I'm sorry, I should have let you stay. I could have let you sleep on the bed next to her. I know you're mad, I don't blame you, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She said as they walked to the infirmary.

Daniel stopped and turned around to face her, "Janet, I know why you did it. I'm not mad at you. If you hadn't made me go get some rest for the past few days, I wouldn't be able to help you calm Angela down right now. If you remember this morning I did the same think I have for the past few days, nod and go to my quarters. It was a little different cause it looked like she was starting to wake up. But I knew you would come get me if she did, and you did. I'm not mad, I promise." He said smiling at her.

Janet smiled back at him, "Ok," She said, "Let's go calm her down Daniel, before she hurts herself."  
  
Daniel nodded, "Yea I have to agree," he said.

They then went back on their way to the infirmary in silence. When they got there, they heard the screams from the isolation room and went running towards it. Janet opened the door and Daniel ran over to the bed and set down. He reached out and brushed the hair out of her face hoping that would calm her down a little bit, but instead it just freaked her out more and she started screaming louder. He decided he would try talking to her, see if that would work.

"Angela, calm down baby, your safe look around you. Your in the infirmary." He said gently unknowingly taking her hand.

"LET GO OF ME!!" She screamed and pulled her arm away from him and closing her eyes

"Angela, were not going to hurt you. Look at me, open you eyes and look at me." He told her.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, "Am I in the infirmary?" She asked.

Daniel smiled happy that she wasn't screaming anymore, "Yes Angel your in the infirmary. You have been for about four days."

She looked around again and tried to reach for him but winced, "Oww," She said wincing.

"You ok? You hit the side of the bed with your arm." He said

"It hurts a little bit." She said.

Daniel looked over at Janet and she walked over to them and Angela tried to move away. Daniel reached over and took her hand.

"It's ok, it's Janet, she isn't going to hurt you. She's just going to look at your arm." Daniel said soothingly to her.

Angela relaxed a little and let Janet look at her arm. Janet gently picked it up and felt around it. She had Angela flex her hand and move it around. When she was done she looked up at Daniel and smiled.

"Well it's not Broken but she has a pretty bad bump on her arm were she hit it. It's going to be badly bruised so I'm going to wrap it. Normally I have one of the nurses do it, but I don't want to get her upset so I'll do it." Janet said and Daniel gave her a look that said 'thank you.'

Janet nodded, "I'll be right back, after I get her arm wrapped I'm going check her temperature and listen to her lungs." She told him.

Daniel nodded, "ok."

Janet left and Daniel turned back to Angela, who had closed her eyes. He smiled and squeezed her hand, "Angel, open your eyes sweetie." He said.

She did and looked a little nervous and he smiled, "It's ok, I just want to tell you something. Janet's gone to get a wrap for you arm, she said normally she would have one of her nurses do it but didn't want to get you worked up. She then said that when she gets your arm wrapped she's going to take your temp and listen to your lungs." He told her, "Is that going to be ok?"

She nodded, "Yes, but why does she need to do that?" She asked.

"You have a bad case of pneumonia. Obviously your getting better, but your temperature was dangerously high when we found you." He explained to her.

"Oh, but I'm getting better right? My fever is going down, I feel ok." She said.

"Yes you're getting better and your fever is going down. Well it feels like it anyways, you'll be our of here soon." He said smiling at her just as Janet came back in.

Janet walked over to the bed and looked at Daniel who nodded to her telling her it was ok. She then started on wrapping Angela's arm while Daniel talked gently to her to keep her calm. A few minutes later she gently laid her arm down and smiled at them.

"There now lets take your temperature and listen to your lungs," Janet said smiling.

"Ok," Angela said.

Janet smiled and once again set to work, first taking her temperature. Daniel was watching protectively even though he knew that Janet wouldn't hurt her on purpose, in the condition that Angela was in he wanted to be prepared incase she got scared. A few minutes later Janet stepped back after listening to her breath and smiled.

"Well your temperature is defiantly going down. It is currently 100.3, it's still high but not near as high as it was, so that is great. Your still rattling a little bit when you breath but it sounds like the fluid is almost gone. I want to take an x-ray of your chest but I'm going to wait tell tomorrow to do it. You've gone through enough today, don't want to stress you out. Right now I think you getting some rest is the best thing so just relax, and Daniel can stay in here with you, I'll get one of the nurses to bring him a bed in." Janet said smiling.

Daniel beamed happy to hear that she was defiantly getting better. He looked down at her, reached out and pushed some of her hair out of her face, "See I told you, you were getting better."

Right after he said this, the alarms went off and 'unauthorized gate activation,' was heard. Angela knew what that meant and she started to panic and grabbed his arm harder.

"Don't leave, please?" She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh, I'm not going to leave, I promise." He said bending down and risked hugging her and was pleased when she let him.

Janet came running back in a few minutes later and looked at Daniel, "Everything ok?" She asked when she saw him holding her and rubbing her arm.

"Yea, she was afraid I was going to leave when the alarm went off." He told her. "She's ok now. Do you know what that was about?"

"Yea an SG team came in early, their fine their mission just ended early. I'm going to send someone in with a bed for you Daniel and when I get back from the post mission check up with the team that came in I'll come back and give her, her medicine." Janet told him.

Daniel nodded, "Ok," He said

Janet then turned around and left the room and Daniel laid back down next to Angela and pulled her a little closer.

"It's ok Angel, it was just a team coming in, nothing to worry about." He said.

"So you don't have to leave?" She asked.

"No I don't have to leave," He told her.

"Good," She said and snuggled up closer to him.

He smiled and held her a little tighter letting her know he wasn't going anywhere. She quieted down for a little bit and they just laid there in the silence, happy to be back together.

After a few minutes she raised her head and looked at him, "Danny?"

"What is it Princess?" He asked.

"I'm getting tired," She said

"Go to sleep baby, I promise I won't leave you alone. If I have to leave I'll have Janet stay with you. Ok." He told her rubbing her stomach like he use to.

"Ok," She said and closed her eyes.

Several minutes later she was fast asleep, and Daniel was watching her. Eventually he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

About an hour later Janet was finished with the team that came in, she walked back into Angela's room and saw that they were asleep. She smiled and sighed, she needed to give Angela her antibiotic but hated to wake her up. She walked over to the bed and reached over and lightly touched Daniels shoulder. He opened his eyes, looked at Angela and then finally saw Janet.

"Hey Janet, what's wrong?" He said seeing the stressed look on her face.

"I need to give Angela her medicine, and since she's not on the iv I need to wake her up." She said motioning to the pills she had.

Daniel nodded, "Ok," He said, "Glad we got to take her off of the iv." He said and she smiled.

"Yea well she pulled it out when she woke up and after I looked her over and saw she was improving and her fever was going down, I didn't see the need in it as long as we continue with her antibiotic and make sure she gets fluids." She said smiling.

Daniel nodded and laughed, "I wouldn't have wanted to put it back in, not with the way she is with needles," He laughed then looked down at Angela and bend his head and kissed her check.

"Angel, wake up for a minute baby, Janet is here to give you your medicine." He said and she opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily.

"Come on, I'll help you sit up," he said and set up and gently pulling her up with him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to help her stay up.

Janet smiled and walked over to them and handed Angela her medicine and some water to take it with. Angela took the medicine and washed it down with the water. Janet smiled and took the empty cup and set it down.

"Ok now you can go to sleep and won't be woken up for a while, I promise," She told Angela and Daniel.

Daniel laid back down with Angela, and as soon as she got comfortable snuggled up next to him she was sound asleep.

Daniel smiled, "So when are you off Janet?"

Janet looked down at her watch, "Now." She said.

"You going home?" He asked.

"No, I don't want to be far incase she needs me, or any of the others. She's the worst though right now, so I'll be in my quarters if you need me." She said.

"Janet, Angel made me promise to stay here and hold her, your nurses made a special trip to bring that bed in. Why don't you stay here tonight so you can be close to her, plus she probably wouldn't mind have her best friend in here with us." He said giving her a big grin.

She smiled, "Ok sounds good, let me go do some stuff, tell my nurses were I am and change and then I'll be in here." She said.

"Ok see you then," he said and she laughed as she walked out.

He smiled and then looked down at Angela, who was snuggled up close to him fast asleep. He reached up with the hand that was free and smoothed her hair back and whipped a strand out of her face. He hoped that she would talk to him when she was ready and not shut him out. He'd have to promise her the next day that he would be there for her when she was ready to talk, he just hoped that she would talk to him.

"You'll talk to me when your ready right? You wont try to get through this by your self will you? I know how stubborn you can be, but don't do that this time. You have me and Janet, here by your side to take care of you and help you through this. You don't have to put up a brave front," He whispered to her kissing her forehead. "But don't worry about it now, just get some rest and get better. When your strong enough we'll go up to the cabin."  
  
"You know she's asleep right Daniel?" Jane said as she came in, in a pair of scrubs that were about two sizes to big.

"God Janet you scared me." He said and then when he saw her in the scrubs had to hid a smile in Angela's hair.

"Don't even say it, I was stressing out that I didn't have anything to sleep in and when Dr. Dave found out he gave me these." She said and blushed.

"Who?" Daniel said grinning.

"He works nights, sometimes days if it's really busy." She said blushing.

"Uhhuh," Daniel said smirking.

"Shut up Daniel and go to sleep before I bring out Jacks needles." She said trying to hide the blush and be tough doctor act.

He smirked, "Yes ma'm but I saw that blush, when we get a chance we have to talk." He said trying to sound like a big brother."

"Ok, whatever, let's go to sleep," She said and crawled on the bed and under the cover, "night Daniel." She said.

"Night Janet," He said back smiling.

He pulled up the blanket over him and Angela and kissed her forehead again, "night baby," He whispered and closed his eyes, wanting to find out more about 'Dr. Dave' and his and Janet's relationship. That was going to be an entertaining conversation.

A/N: Ohh that was fun, bet your wondering who 'Dr. Dave' is huh? Hehe...oh by the way I made him up. Well I'll update as soon as possible, sorry it took awhile for this update, I almost had it finished when I realized I didn't really like who I had it so I erased it and completely restarted the chapter. Review if you can and I'll talk to you soon.


	5. Going Home and Talking

Chapter 5

Going Home and Talking

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted lately but I was working on my other fic. This one is probably going to be pretty long, but I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen you have to read and find out. Hope you enjoy, and please review when you get a chance.

Several days later, Angela was much better and her fever had broken. She was out of the infirmary and mostly staying in Daniels lab with him while he worked. Sometimes Janet would come and take her to the commissary or have her help he in the infirmary with some light work.

One day while she was helping Janet, she kept shifting and moving around. Janet looked up at her and watched her for a few minutes.

"You ok Angela?" She asked.

"Yea," She said.

"You sure, you seem restless to me, your not starting to feel bad again are you?" Janet asked her.

"No…I just want to go home, I'm sick of being at the base all the time." She said.

"Have you told Daniel?" Janet asked.

"No cause when he finishes working its to late to go home, and if I did that would be what he'd say." Angela said.

"Come on," Janet said putting her paper down, and standing up.

"Were are we going?" She asked.

"To talk to Daniel," Janet told her.

"Ok," Angela said and following Janet's lead put the papers down and getting up.

Janet smiled and led her out of the office and towards Daniels Lab. When they got to the lab Janet walked in and right over to Daniel and picked the Artifact that he was working on and held on to it.

He looked up and Janet and glared, "Janet what are you doing?"

"Getting your attention," She said.

"Well you've got it, what do you want?" He snapped.

"I want you to take Angela home, she needs to get away from the base, and she's getting restless." Janet said.

"Janet I can't, I got to get this done," Daniel said.

"I don't care Daniel, I'll tell Hammond I told you to," Janet said.

Daniel sighed, he got up and got his keys out of his jacket, "Here, give her the keys she knows the way." He said and gave the keys to Janet and set back down.

He had apparently not seen Angela hanging around the door of his lab, and when he had said that a look of hurt went across her face that didn't go unnoticed by Janet.

"God, Daniel, you are being a jack ass you know that. She doesn't want to go home alone, she wants to be with you. Since she has been able to move around you haven't been spending as much time with her. It's hurting her Daniel, and that isn't what she needs. I know I heard you tell her, when she was still seriously sick, that when she was well enough and out of the infirmary that you would take her up to the cabin. She's been out of the infirmary for a week Daniel, and she hasn't been out of the base, and you haven't made any attempt to keep that promise. Keep your keys I'm going to go find Angela." Janet said setting the keys back on his desk and walked out.

Daniel set there and thought about what Janet had said, she was right, "God I've been acting like she was still missing." He said to himself.

He set there a little bit longer and then something else hit him that Janet said, "Oh crap Angel heard me." He said again to himself and got up and headed out the door.

He headed down to the infirmary to see if that was were they were, and when he couldn't find them he went to his and Angela's quarters. He didn't find them there, 'where would she go if she is upset?' he thought to him self. 'Jack or Sam' he remembered and went running to Sam's lab first. He ran in there and knocked on the door to get her attention.

"He Daniel what's up?" She asked.

"Has Angel been in here?" He asked, "In the last five minutes?"

"Yea, but then she left, I don't know where she was going. But I do know she was crying," Sam told him.

"Damn," He said, "Thanks Sam, I know your probably confused, but I'll explain later I promise."

"It's ok, go find her." She said, he nodded and ran back out.

He headed to Jacks office and when he got there heard crying and Janet and Jack talking soothingly. Daniel's heart broke hearing Angela crying and he ran in there.

"Daniel you better make this up to her or I'm going to kick your ass." Jack said holding Angela.

"I know, and I deserve it," He said and slowly walked over to Jack and Angela. He bent down in front of her and reached up and brushed some tears off her face.

"Baby look at me," He said softly.

She turned and looked at him tears streaming down her face, he could tell he had hurt her, and it broke his heart all over again. He reached up and cupped her face with his hand.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I've been a jerk. I've done the one thing that I swore never to do to you, and that is hurt you and make you cry. I also broke a promise, I promised you that when you were able to we would go to the cabin, and instead of doing that, I just stayed here and worked. But if you'll let me I'll make it up to you and we'll go wherever you want, I promise, weather it's just to the apartment, or to the cabin, or somewhere else." He told her rubbing her check.

She sniffed, "Promise?"

"Yes baby, were do you want to go?" He asked her.

"I want to go to the cabin," She told him.

He smiled, "Ok, then the cabin it is. First we need to go to the apartment and pack…actually first I need to see how long I can get off."

Jack smiled, "Hey you haven't had time off since the princess went missing, Hammond will more than likely let you off for a while."

Daniel nodded, "Well you stay with her while I go talk to him?" He asked.

"Yea, its fine." Jack said.

Daniel smiled, "Thanks Jack."

He then looked at Angela, "Is it ok with you?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, then we'll go home ok?" He told her and she nodded again.

He stood up but not before he kissed her check on the way up. He then turned to leave and looked at Janet.

"Janet, thanks for yelling at me, it helped me come out of it." He said hugging her.

"No problem Daniel, I'm glad it worked. Now go talk to Hammond." She said pushing him out of the door.

He made his way to Hammonds office and knocked on his door, when he heard him say to come in, he opened the door and walked in.

Hammond looked up and saw Daniel, "He Daniel, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Angela wants out of here, and I promised her I would take her to the cabin when she was out of the infirmary. She really wants to go, I was wondering how long I could take off with her." Daniel told him.

Hammond looked at him, "Well Daniel you haven't taken off since Angela was taken, you have quite a bit of vacation. Why don't you start with a month, I know she needs to talk, if you need more than that call and tell me and it'll be fine, and before you ask yes you will be paid."

Daniel smiled, "What about sg1?"

"Well you all need some time off," Hammond said.

Daniel smiled again, "Thank you sir, I'll go tell them." 

"No problem Daniel, Angela is a important part of this place, and before she can get back to working full time, she needs to be able to talk, and I think you are the best one for her to talk to." Hammond said.

Daniel nodded, "Yea, I think your right."

Hammond smiled, "Is that all Daniel?"

"Yes sir," He said.

"Then get out of here and take care of your girl." Hammond said.

"Yes sir," Daniel said and turned around and left.

He arrived back in Jacks office a few minutes later and smiled at them as he walked in. He walked over to Jack and Angela and bent down.

"Hey, Hammond is letting us have a month and if we need more all we have to do is call him and tell him." He told her and she smiled broadly, he smiled back at her and then looked at Jack, "He's giving the rest of sg1 time off to."

"Sweet, maybe I can get Sam out of here for a little while. She hasn't left in a while," He said and Daniel smiled.

"That would be good for the two of you," Daniel said.

Angela looked up at Jack, "You and Sam are still together?"

"Yep," He said smiling down at her.

"Cool," She said.

Daniel smiled, "Well were off now, why don't we go and pack some things from my office, that we BOTH can work on, then go home and pack some clothes."

She grinned and nodded, "Sounds good."

Daniel smiled, "Than let's go," He told her and helped her up from Jack's lap.

He then turned to Jack, "Thanks for taking care of her Jack."

"No problem, buy you make her cry like that again when all she needs is some attention and I'll will kick your ass," Jack told him, meaning every word of it.

"Don't worry Jack you won't have to do that," Daniel said kissing Angela's forehead, "I'm not going to make her cry anymore."

"Good, now get out of here, I got to go find Carter." He said getting up.

"She's in her lab, Jack," Daniel said.

"Oh," Jack said and as Daniel and Angela walked down the hall he called after them, "Thank you," In his typical sarcastic way.

"Welcome Jack," Daniel called back, just as sarcastic.

Jack smirked and then headed to Sam's lab to drag her out of there and to go home.

Daniel and Angela got to his lab and he started gathering some things while she watched, she wanted to help but was still pretty weak, and Daniel had told her he just needed a couple things. So she watched as he gathered a few books and notebooks and stuck them in a bag. Then he went over the artifact he was working on and wrote something down on a piece of paper and placed the paper on it and then put the artifact in a shelf. He then turned to Angela, smiled and walked over to her where she was on his couch.

He set down next to her, "Hey do we need anything out of the quarters?"

"Floppy," She said.

He smiled even when he was there she had to have her dog, "Ok, lets go get Floppy." He said standing up helping her up.

About twenty minutes later, they had gotten her stuffed animal and were on their way to the apartment. Angela looked out the window the whole time and seeing what was different and what was the same. Daniel watched her out of the corner of his eye as he drove making she was ok.

When they got to the apartment building and he parked he turned the car off and looked over at Angela who was still looking out the window. He reached over and touched her arm to get her attention, she looked at him and smiled.

"Hey you ok sweetie?" He asked.

"Yea, just weird seeing new things around," She said looking a little upset and confused.

"I know, but there is a lot that is the same, that didn't change." He told her rubbing her check.

She nodded, "I know…still a little weird." She said.

"That's understandable," He said and then got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened her door for her and held out his hand.

"Come on Angel lets go up to the apartment," He said and helped out of the car.

He shut the door behind her and led her to the door and into the building. He then walked her over to the elevator and pushed the button for up. He watched her as they waited for it to come down and noticed she looked tired. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"You tired?" He asked her.

"Yea, guess I'm still week from being so sick." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yea Janet said to expect you to be tired quickly." He said smiling at her head on his shoulder, "You hungry?"

"Yea," She said softly.

"Well then when we get up there you can go lay down on the couch or our bed while I fix us something to eat." He said as the elevator got there and he led her into it.

"Ok." She said and he smiled and hit the button for their floor.

A few minutes later they were in the apartment. She had decided she wanted to lay down on the couch were she would closer to Daniel and had fallen asleep. He covered her up so she would be warm, bent down and kissed her check and then headed to the kitchen.

He looked in the fridge and found some lasagna makings and set to work on making lasagna. He would stop and check on Angela every once in a while and then go back to the food. About an hour after he had started the lasagna it was done and he was placing it and a salad on the table. He then walked over to the couch and set down next to were she was curled up in a little ball.

He smiled at her and reached out and brushed her hair out of her face, and she opened her eyes.

"Hey supper's ready, made your favorite, home made Lasagna." He told her and she grinned real big, "you ready to eat?"

"Yea," She said and yawned.

He smiled and got up, "Good, then you can go to bed and I'll pack us for the trip tomorrow."

She looked at him, "You'll stay in the room wont you?"

He nodded, "Yes Angela, I'll pack in our room, I won't leave."

"Ok." She said and got up.

He led her over to the table and held her chair for her and then put her food on her plate for her and set it down in front of her. She smiled up at him and he smiled back and then set down in his chair and put some lasagna and salad on his plate and then they started eating. The rest of the dinner was quite cause they were both enjoying the meal. As soon as they were finished Daniel picked up their plates and the other dishes and went to work on cleaning them up. She watched him for a minute and then got up and went in there with him and started helping him.

"You don't have to help Angel, you can go get ready for bed if you want." He told her.

"I want to," She said meaning helping him.

He smiled, "Ok then." He said.

They spent the next few minutes cleaning up from dinner. Then when they were done they went into their room and Angela got some PJ's and went to the bathroom to change, while Daniel started packing.

When she came out, Daniel pulled back the covers on her side and then held his arms out to her. She walked into his arms and hugged him. He pulled back and kissed her and then helped her into bed.

"I'm going to get us packed, but I won't leave you I'll be close by, I promise." He told her tucking her in.

"Ok." She said and smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Night Angel." He said.

"Night," She said and slowly closed her eyes.

He smiled and watched her for a little while, happy to have his Angel back in the apartment. It hadn't been the same, the past year. But he knew that it was going to take a lot of TLC to get her through this. That was why he was working so hard to get them packed, so they could go to the Cabin the next day. He got up and went back to his side of the bed and went back to work on packing them.

Several hours later he had them all packed, the clothes, toiletries, and his books and notebooks that they might work on. He looked over at her holding floppy, he wasn't going to take it from her. She could take it with her in the car the next day. He went and got ready for bed, came back and laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, the next few are probably going to be longer, and more dramatic. I hope that it will be a lot better. Please review and tell me what you think, I'll have the next one up soon. Talk to you later, liz.


End file.
